


Happy Birthday

by DRHPaints



Series: Dave and Sheila [3]
Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, Hot Rod (2007)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Romance, Sappy, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: Dave surprises his girlfriend Sheila with a romantic evening for her birthday.
Relationships: Dave/Original Female Character
Series: Dave and Sheila [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931089
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by obsessedwbooks. Let me know what you think, Hope you enjoy!!!
> 
> Note: I never would have expected Dave and Sheila to get multiple requests. So I made it a series for sake of ease. It is not necessary to read the previous two installments to enjoy this one, but I recommend it.

Smoothing her hands over her green strapless dress, Sheila checked her hair and teeth in the mirror one last time as she heard the buzzer. “Hey Sheila, it’s me.” Dave’s sweet lisping voice radiated over the speaker.

“Come on up.” Sheila chimed. It was her birthday and Dave didn’t say where he was taking her, he just told Sheila to dress fancy and be ready at 9:00. She thought it was strange that he wanted to get together so late on her birthday, but figuring Dave had to work, Sheila decided not to concern herself.

Knocking on the door, Sheila opened it, and had Dave not been standing there holding flowers, expression earnest, she would’ve burst out laughing. Dave wore a tuxedo, but not just any tuxedo. He was decked out in full tails, complete with bow tie, cumberbund, and a frilly white shirt. It was odd seeing Dave outside of his normal silly t-shirt and torn jeans. And his hair, typically clad in a visor or cap, was combed back as Dave beamed at her.

“Happy birthday, Sheila.” Dipping down, Dave brushed a kiss to her cheek, handing her the large bouquet of stargazer lilies. 

Smiling, Sheila rubbed a petal between her thumb and forefinger. “Thank you, Dave. They’re beautiful. I’ll just put them in some water.” Grabbing a vase from the cabinet, Sheila noticed that despite his elegant garments, Dave still wore his converse shoes and she grinned to herself as she placed the flowers on the counter and snatched up her purse. “Okay, I’m ready.”

Opening the door to his truck for her as per usual, Dave offered Sheila a hand up and she climbed inside. “So where are we going?”

Dave shook his head, face spreading into his crooked, goofy grin. “It’s a surprise.” Sheila enjoyed his double lisp on the word ‘surprise’ as he rounded the corner. A few minutes later they rolled up to the Rec Center, and hopping out, Dave jogged around and let Sheila out of the truck.

Having been there with Dave at least a dozen times before, not only on dates but often visiting him while he was working, it wasn’t exactly what Sheila was picturing when Dave said he had something special in mind, but she tried to keep the disappointment out of her voice and sound upbeat. “What are we doing here, Dave?”

Grinning, Dave placed a large hand at the small of her back, leading her to the entryway. Closed with all the lights out, Sheila couldn’t imagine what they would do in an empty building with none of the games even functioning as she glanced through the windows, peering around the displays, hoping to maybe catch a half-hidden foot that would perhaps indicate a surprise party.

Fishing in the inner pocket of his coat, Dave retrieved the key and unlocked the door. Taking Sheila’s hand, he walked her to the backroom, Sheila sprinting a little to keep up with his excited strides. Dave reached a set of stairs and, pausing, shifted and guided Sheila to the step in front of him. “Okay, go on up.” Little giggles were squeaking out of him and Sheila looked at him curiously as she ascended. Reaching the barred door, Dave held her by the waist. “Alright now, close your eyes.” Sheila blinked up at him, hesitantly raising her hands. “Got ‘em covered?” Dave asked and Sheila nodded. Hearing the door open in front of her, Dave’s chin rested on her shoulder, his arms about her waist as his lips moved next to Sheila’s ear. “ _Open.”_

Gasping, Sheila brought a hand to her mouth. Dave turned the roof of the Rec Center into their own private bistro, hauling up a table bedecked with a white cloth, holding an arrangement of roses and a couple of unlit candles. Every wall was draped with twinkling fairy lights, and somehow, the thought made Sheila quite nervous, Dave even managed to wrap lights around the exhaust stacks from the kitchens. And as Sheila gazed out over the horizon, it was then that she understood why Dave wanted to get together so late. Not purely because they would have the building to themselves, but the roof also offered Sheila and Dave a stunning view of the summer sunset. Sky painted in pinks, purples, and burnt oranges, a warm breeze blew back Sheila’s hair as she absorbed the surroundings.

Soft classical music played on Dave’s boombox as he swayed her gently back and forth. “Do you like it?”

Nodding, for a moment Sheila was too overwhelmed to speak as she spun in Dave’s arms, cupping his sharp jaw and joining his lips. “I love it, Dave. Thank you.”

Beaming, Dave directed her to the table, pulling out her chair for her before lighting the candles, which immediately blew out in the wind curling over the roof. Frowning, Dave lit them again, receiving the same result. Placing a hand on his wrist, Sheila shook her head. “Dave, honey, it’s fine. Don’t worry about it.”

“Okay.” Dave nodded in relief. “Hang on. I’ll be right back.” Sitting and enjoying the atmosphere, Dave returned a couple of minutes later bearing two large grocery bags. “Alright, so…” He set them on his chair and started to unpack. “As much as I wanted to cook for you, I don’t know how, and I didn’t want to poison you, so I got us some stuff from Marcel’s. Sorry it’s cold, but it should still be good.”

“This is amazing, Dave. Thank you.” Sheila helped him dish out the various containers onto their plates and, tucking the bags under the table, Dave sat down, only to jump up again as if he lowered himself onto something sharp. 

“Shoot! I forgot something. Be right back.” Descending the stairs once more, Sheila chuckled at his disappearing tails and Dave returned, holding a bottle of champagne aloft. “Gotta have this.” Peeling it, Dave winced away from the cork as he popped it, filling their glasses. “Happy birthday, Sheila.” Toasting her, Dave smiled and Sheila clinked his glass.

“Thank you, Dave. This…” Peering around, Sheila shook her head. “This is the best birthday I’ve ever had.”

“I’m so glad.” Dave grinned. They ate quietly for a while and when he saw she was almost done, Dave bent forward. “Okay, are you ready for your present?”

Nodding excitedly, Sheila smiled. “Yes.”

Reaching into his pocket, Dave pulled out a small rectangular package wrapped in shiny purple paper. Carefully peeling it away, Sheila exposed an elegantly crafted wooden box. “Oh Dave, did you make this?”

Giggling, Dave nodded. “Yes, but that’s not your present. You have to open it, silly.”

Lifting the little silver clasp, Sheila revealed a bracelet. Silver, gorgeously hewn with black, light blue, and red stones. Rising from his chair, Dave knelt beside her. “You see…” Picking it up from the box, Dave hooked it around her wrist. “These are all of your birth stones. That’s turquoise. That’s onyx. And well, most of these ones aren’t real…” Dave shrugged sheepishly. “I could only get one actual ruby. It’s that one there.” Pointing at a small red stone in the center of the bracelet surrounded by silver which Dave forged into the shape of a flower, he glanced up at her, eyes questioning. “Do you like it?”

Throat tight, Sheila blinked rapidly. “Dave, I…” Swallowing hard, Sheila passed her fingers over the piece of jewelry. “I love it.”

“Yeah?” He smiled, exposing his rounded teeth, dark blue eyes twinkling.

Threading his long, dark hair behind his joined ear, Sheila nodded, studying Dave’s kind face. “Yeah. Dave...I...I love you.”

Blinking, Dave sat back on his heels, swallowing. “You...you do?” Voice high, Dave squeezed Sheila’s hand.

“Yeah…” Sheila responded softly, nodding. 

A gasping sob escaping his throat, Dave’s strong hands rose, cradling her head to his. “ _I love you so much, Sheila.”_ Tears streaming down their faces, Sheila set the box on the table, gathering Dave to her as their lips met, salty kisses passing between them, both somewhere between laughing and weeping as Dave pulled Sheila out of her chair and into his lap, holding Sheila tight.

After calming, Dave was stroking Sheila’s hair and he whispered into the skin of her neck. “I wanted to tell you I loved you for so long.”

Sheila nodded against him. “Me too. You’re so good to me, Dave.” Squeezing him tight, Sheila sensed fresh moisture in her eyes. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

“I’m so grateful for you, Sheila.” Dave’s lips brushed her neck. “You’re everything I ever wanted.” 

Fusing their lips together, Sheila’s fingers wound into Dave’s silky hair as his hands flowed over her waist. Shifting, Sheila straddled him and Dave laid back on the roof’s surface, fingers gliding up her creamy thighs as Sheila caressed his firm chest. Starting to grind against him, Sheila broke away and looked around before turning back to Dave. “Um...Dave, do you want to take me home?”

“Yeah.” Dave nodded insistently. Standing, he hurriedly packed up the uneaten food, flipping a switch to turn off the stringed lights. “I can come back and get the rest later.” Dave waved at the table, placing a hand at Sheila’s back. Grinning, she followed him downstairs and out to his truck. The ride back to her apartment was interminable. Sheila wanted nothing more than to reach across the center console and maul him, but she didn’t think it was wise to distract Dave while he drove in the dark. 

Parking, they rushed inside, Dave’s fingers crawling over Sheila’s back as she fought to get the key in the door. Once through, both of his sizable hands grabbed her face, sighing contentedly as he captured Sheila’s mouth. Pushing the ridiculous jacket from Dave’s shoulders, Sheila walked them to the bedroom, instantly frustrated by the sheer amount of clothing items he was wearing as she tried to figure out how to get him free of the cumberbund. 

“Here, I got it.” Dave giggled, pulling it free and doing the same with the bow tie. Sheila unzipped her dress, stepping out of it and Dave stared at her hungrily as his nimble fingers worked down his dress shirt. Stepping forward, Sheila helped him from the bottom up, their hands meeting in the middle as they ducked in for hasty kisses in between fighting with fabric. Toeing off his converse, Sheila unzipped Dave’s slacks and he shoved them to the floor along with his boxers, exposing his massive erection. Unhooking her bra, Sheila tossed it aside, slithering out of her panties before sliding back onto the bed, Dave crawling in after her.

Naked and relieved, Dave settled atop Sheila and she chirped delightedly at the familiar weight of his broad frame. Spreading her legs, Dave ground against Sheila, stiff cock gliding tantalizingly between the wet lips of her pussy as his work-hardened hands massaged her breasts. “I love you, Sheila.” Dave breathed, arm scooping underneath to hold Sheila close, body rolling against her. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, Dave.” Sheila gasped, head of his cock grazing her clit repeatedly. Fingers traveling between her thighs, Dave licked into Sheila’s mouth as he inserted two lengthy fingers deep inside her, thumb spinning over her clit as Sheila snaked an arm between them and began tugging on his thick cock. 

Moaning into his mouth, Dave continued to kiss her as he pulsed inside of Sheila, her pelvis rocking forward into his hand as she curled her free arm around to cling to his expansive shoulder. “ _Oh Dave! Dave, Yes! Just like that!”_

Nodding, Dave pressed kissed to her open mouth. “I love you, Sheila. I love making you feel good. I love making you cum.” Fluttering around his fingers, Sheila’s nails dug into Dave’s back as her body writhed and her eyes twitched.

“ _Oh Dave! Yes! Yes! Dave!”_ Shuddering, Sheila’s mouth moved open and closed in silence for a moment as Dave extracted his hand, kissing her cheek, her chin, her neck as Sheila blinked him into focus. 

Foreheads together, Dave’s dazzling sapphire eyes were incredibly close as he caressed Sheila’s face. “I want to taste you, okay?” Dave whispered, fingers dancing down her arm.

“Okay.” Sheila nodded.

Claiming her mouth once more, Dave held for a moment before slowly kissing his way down Sheila’s body. Sheila noticed in their time together that Dave treated her skin like a precious metal, something to be molded, forged into a fresh creation as he worked over her with precision and patience. Every fingertip, every flick of Dave’s tongue, seemed planned, designed in advance to summon from the depths a divine invention born of lust and adoration. 

Laying between her legs, Dave kissed the insides of Sheila’s thighs, his fingers delicately petting her lips before he brushed his mouth down the length of her slit. “I love you, Sheila.” Dave murmured softly. “I love the way you taste...I love every part of you…” Spreading her open, Dave’s long tongue licked forward, circling her swollen clit as his strong arms hooked under her legs, clamping over Sheila’s hips and drawing her near as he dug forward with his sculpted jaw. 

Moaning inside of her, Dave was rubbing himself into the mattress in his arousal and Sheila desperately wished she could reach him as her hands fisted in his long, dark hair. “ _Oh Dave! Yes! I love you! You make me feel so good! Dave! Yes! Don’t stop!”_ Taking her clit between his sweet lips, Dave sucked hard, tongue flicking rapidly, causing Sheila to hump his eager, handsome face. Big hands roaming, Dave flowed over her skin, soaking Sheila in, fingertips extending to graze her face as he consumed her.

“ _Dave! Dave! Yes! I love you! Yes! Dave!”_ Convulsing beneath him, Sheila dripped over Dave’s face as she screamed his name, doing her best not to tear too sharply at his scalp as her ankles jittered over his broad back.

Rising and wiping his chin, Dave curled next to Sheila, drawing invisible patterns on her abdomen with one calloused finger while she caught her breath. Kissing her cheek, Dave splayed his hand flat over her stomach, trickling it up between Sheila’s breasts, over her neck, and alongside her head to turn her face to him so he could join her lips. 

Fingers massaging her scalp, Dave’s dark blue eyes bore into her, apparently oblivious to the straining erection between his legs as his nose touched Sheila’s. “What if…” Reaching down with the hand that wasn’t in her hair, Dave interlaced their fingers. “Is it possible...can I love you too much, Sheila?” Blinking, Dave swallowed hard and nudged his forehead closer.

“I...I don’t know.” Folding her body into him, Sheila hooked her free hand around Dave’s back, kneading his pale skin. “But if you do...I think I do, too.”

Seeking her mouth, Dave rolled on top of Sheila and she combed her fingers through his hair as he swiveled his hard cock in between her legs. “I want you inside of me.” She breathed.

Nodding, Dave was too overwhelmed to speak for a moment as he positioned himself at Sheila’s entrance, looking to her for confirmation before inching inside. Moaning in pleasure as Dave stretched her open, Sheila took him by the love handles, guiding his body as Dave undulated above her. Arm wedging between them, Dave twirled his thumb over her clit and they developed a rolling rhythm. Bodies crashing into one another, Dave and Sheila’s ecstasy rose like the tides, awash in desire, flesh afloat in euphoria.

Hips rising to meet his every stroke, Sheila gripped Dave’s broad shoulders, moans rising as they panted into one another’s mouths. “ _Oh Dave! Yes! I love having you inside of me! You feel so good! I love you! Yes!”_

Sheila tightening around him, Dave released soft whimpers, frantically trying to keep his lips moving against Sheila’s as he clapped into her, rocketing toward her warmth. “ _Sheila! Yes! I love you! Yes! Sheila!”_ Body seizing, Sheila locked her legs around Dave’s waist, crying out his name as her eyes rolled and she trembled helplessly.

Constriction proving too much, Dave scrunched his face, all the muscles in his body straining above Sheila as he cradled her head to his own. “ _Sheila!”_ Dave whined, hips jumping forth as he filled her with warm cum. Body settling, Dave snuck his arms underneath Sheila, not a shaft of light between them as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. Dave whispered. “ _I love you. I love you. I love you.”_ Again and again, like a prayer as Sheila’s fingers bunched in his brown locks.

“I love you, too, Dave.” Sheila planted a kiss to his crisp jaw, rejoicing at the sensation of Dave remaining inside. They stayed that way until Dave grew soft and their sweat dried, parting reluctantly when they had to admit they needed water. 

Returning to bed, Sheila and Dave faced one another and he picked a sweaty strand of golden hair away from her cheek. “So, did you have a good birthday?”

“Wonderful.” Sheila caressed the dark hair of his forearm. “Thank you so much, Dave. This was a lovely way to spend my first birthday with you.”

Dave cupped Sheila’s cheek, bending forward to give her a brief kiss, smiling. “The first of many.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also take requests!


End file.
